


Communication

by C_C



Series: Home [1]
Category: due South
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, Humor, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-10-19
Updated: 2006-10-19
Packaged: 2018-11-10 15:23:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11129535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/C_C/pseuds/C_C
Summary: Somethings can't remain unsaid





	Communication

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

Communication

 

## Communication

  
by CC

Disclaimer: These boys are so not mine it isn't even funny. Hell I only met em eight years post cancellation.

Author's Notes: To my beautiful Tiger who let me drag her into yet another new fandom. Love you bunches Baby

-*-

"Are you ashamed of me?" The words are low, even. Not an accusation, an honest question.  
  
Fraser reels as if slapped, "Of course not. What would make you think that Ray?"  
  
Ray suddenly drops his eyes, "Never once have you stayed. You run back to the consulate like you can't wait to get out of here. The only explanation that makes any sense is that you don't want anyone to know, that this... isn't something you're proud of." Even to his own ears Ray sounds needy.  
  
This strikes Fraser speechless. He's still standing in the bathroom doorway. His hair remains wet but other than that it's as if he's just gotten up from the sofa, which is precisely why he had showered and put on fresh clothes and they both know it. Unable for once to find anything at all to say he decides on action instead. After rather efficiently stripping out of his clothes once again he settles in the bed, slightly left of center. Ray watches him but neither speaks nor moves.  
  
After a moment of this he understands. In this instance words are needed, because it was his complete failure to say them that caused the problem. "I`m sorry if it seemed that way Ray." This is met by a sigh that tells him Ray feels he missed the point. "I know I haven`t said the things I need to... It`s hard for me to talk about it Ray. You know that. It was never that I didn`t want to stay... And you must admit you never said I could."  
  
"Passing out on you should have been a pretty big indicator that I didn`t want you to go," Ray grumbles. His way of admitting some measure of culpability.  
  
"Or that I`d worn you out," Fraser counters.  
  
Ray chuckles, "You do that pretty well I`ll grant you. But it`s not that this, us, embarrasses you?"  
  
Something akin to frustration lights in Fraser's eye, "I know you`ve been hurt before Ray, but honestly." A brief exasperated sigh, "I am very, deliriously happy about as you put it `this.'" A slow deep breath, somewhat exaggerated for effect, "I love you Ray Kowalski and I wouldn`t mind the whole world knowing it. But it`s not that simple is it?"  
  
Ray stares at him wide eyed for a minute, "You actually said it. Wow. I figured it`d be at least a year before you could say it. I mean I know you felt it, but wow." Somehow this feels very wrong to Fraser. "As for it not being that simple I know, it`s not the easiest thing in the world to be a gay cop. It even sometimes gets a guy killed... but I wasn`t asking for announcements in the tribune or for you to walk in a parade, just fall asleep with me?"  
  
"That wasn`t what I meant by complicated Ray, but there`s nothing I`d like more at this juncture," Fraser informs him with a slight smile. "As for my saying I love you, you deserved to hear it. I should have said it sooner."  
  
"I knew it Ben, and truth be told that was good enough for me. If not the gay cop thing then what`s so complicated about shouting it from the roof tops?"  
  
Fraser is about to play dumb over that but Ray cuts him off, "And don`t act like you don`t know what that means Ben, not in a joking mood here."  
  
"The complication would be that you happen to be undercover at the moment Ray. While those close to us would know it was actually you I`m in a relationship with if we were to be fully open about this it would either break your cover or significantly change the public persona of Ray Vecchio."  
  
"What, you think Vecchio didn`t want to jump ya?" Ray asks with a smirk. "He's one of the few people who never seemed to show any inclination to, but I suppose it could just have been a very good act."  
  
Ray chuckles. "I see your point. But it wouldn`t be the end of the world if some people knew, would it?"  
  
"No it wouldn`t, so long as it was the right people," Fraser reassures, feeling suddenly very tired. "Could we finish this over breakfast Ray? I find I`m quite tired."  
  
"Worn out?" Ray raises a curious eyebrow as he moves to join him on the bed.  
  
"Thoroughly," He yawns deeply, "I`ve been spending a good bit of my nights lately awake, and besides it seems someone is intent on exhausting me."  
  
"Who me? Never." Ray yawns and moves closer, "Dief`ll be okay without his midnight stroll?"  
  
Fraser laughs at that, "He`ll appreciate the uninterrupted night's sleep. As would I Ray. You said you wanted me to fall asleep with you, remember?"  
  
"Yes and we both have to be at work in the morning. I`m just a little... wired. All that emotional stuff, ya know?"  
  
Fraser pointedly refuses to respond.  
  
Ray takes the hint and does his best to settle. Within minutes they're both asleep.  
  
Upon waking Ray finds himself plastered against a large expanse of warm skin and smiles into Fraser's neck. "Morning Ben," He can hear the smile in his own voice before he brushes a kiss on the skin under his lips and pulls back.  
  
"Good morning Ray. I trust you slept well."  
  
That makes Ray smile, "Yeah, I did. You?"  
  
"I dare say I`ve never slept quite so soundly before," Fraser's smile is warm and relaxed. His hair, usually so perfect is mussed from the pillow, and the hint of stubble showing makes Ray smile. This is what he wanted, this is the last piece of the `are we really doing this' puzzle, and he's grateful to find that the answer is a resounding yes.  
  
Dief makes a noise somewhere between a whine and a yawn in the doorway before inviting himself into the bed. Fraser sighs, "Good morning to you too Diefenbaker. No, no doughnuts today." The wolf whines again, "You got to sleep on Ray`s sofa all night didn`t you?" A yip and Fraser does this prim little chin lift that makes Ray want to laugh, "As you are supposedly deaf the noise shouldn`t have caused you any difficulties." Dief stays quiet for a while.  
  
Ray sits up with a yawn and ruffles his fur before returning his attention to Fraser, "I guess we should get up huh? I need a shower and if you go into work all scruffy everyone will know something`s up..."  
  
"Scruffy?" Fraser asks but he too is getting out of bed.  
  
"That`s what I said Ben." He stops in the bathroom doorway waiting for Fraser to catch up and then licks his jaw pointedly, "As much as a little stubble suits you I think the Ice Queen`d be less likely to pitch a fit if you shave."  
  
"Ah," Fraser says with a bit of a nod and Ray gets it. For once Fraser wasn't playing naive, he honestly hadn't known how to interrupt being labeled `scruffy.'  
  
A few minutes later when Ray emerges from the shower the sight of Fraser using his razor brings a goofy grin to his lips. He continues to watch, mesmerized but evidently his mouth isn't on vacation with the rest of his brain like he thought cause he hears himself ask, "You use a straight razor normally don't you? Closer shave an' all."  
  
Fraser lowered the razor from his neck and raised an eyebrow at Ray, "Well yes I do Ray, does it matter?"  
  
Ray shrugged, "Just always wondered why it took you so damn long to get five o`clock shadow is all. At first I thought it might be a Canadian thing. Guess it just clicked all of a sudden, watching you use mine." He might have complimented the stubble, and even enjoyed licking it, but truth be told he preferred the Mountie's normal cleanly shaven skin.  
  
"It`s not as if it gets much use," Fraser murmurs of the razor and takes his turn with the jaw licking.  
  
It makes Ray shiver and step back, "No more of that, especially not with both of us naked, or you`re calling in sick for both of us."  
  
"It`s tempting Ray, it truly is, but I do see your point. In fact we`re both being quite slothful as it is, it seems we won`t have time for breakfast after all."  
  
Getting the point easily Ray offers a wan smile, "We`ll go to lunch to talk, okay? Even the Ice Queen knows what lunch hours are, right? I`ll call and you can just let me know when."  
  
"Inspector Thatcher is well acquainted with the concept of lunch breaks, Ray," Fraser murmurs almost out of habit.  
  
"Good, it`s settled then," Ray gives a decisive nod and heads into the bed room. As he crosses to the dresser he calls, "Time to get off the bed furface." Dief makes a rather annoyed noise. "That attitude is not helping your chances of getting any doughnuts today Dief."  
  
Just as Ray finishes pulling on his boxer Fraser wraps an arm around his waist and murmurs, "You`re talking to Dief, Ray."  
  
"I`m unhinged," Ray shrugs, "It must be catching."  
  
Grinning foolishly Fraser kisses him until Dief bumps into them whining. With an exasperated sigh Fraser says, "In a minute Dief, I`m in no state to take you out just yet."  
  
"I`ve got him Ben," Ray assures as he pulls on jeans and a t-shirt. With a stop of no more then three minutes in the bathroom to gel his hair he's out the door before Fraser can find his voice to protest it.  
  
As the front door clicks shut behind wolf and detective Fraser is left standing in the middle of Ray's bedroom not wearing so much as a stitch. As he dresses he considers the morning up to this point. While it's close to their normal, easy camaraderie there's a tension in Ray, an eagerness to please that makes it painfully obvious that this uncertain footing they're on is his fault and he'll have to fix it. For once he'll have to just ask for what he wants and hope that Ray wants it too. After steeling his resolve he turns to the task of properly attiring himself.  
  
Ray and Dief return just as Fraser is pouring coffee into a travel mug for Ray having finished his own tea. Ray casts a reproachful look at Dief, "Wolf or mongrel Ben, Dief is a pain in the ass. Did you know it has to be *his* tree, the one six blocks down and across the street?"  
  
"Yes, actually I was aware of that," Fraser says with good humor, "I`ve always said he was willful."  
  
"I`d say he's spoiled but it`s me that`s responsible for most of that," Ray quips ruffling Dief's fur. Then his tone softens, "Just cut me a break when it starts to get cold outside, okay buddy?"  
  
Instantly Fraser's smiling brightly, despite his words, "Unless he plays favorites there`s little chance of that."  
  
Ray laughs, hard, "Of course he plays favorites Ben, I let him get away with a whole mess of things you`d say no to."  
  
"You`re right, he`s spoiled."  
  
"Enough with the wolf. If I get you in trouble with the Ic-Inspector," It was an effort at any rate, "how will I ever convince you to stay again?"  
  
Fraser takes a deep breath as they leave the apartment, "It really wouldn`t be terribly difficult Ray. It is exactly where I want to be after all."  
  
Ray stops short on the stairs. "Stop right there, Not another word until we`ve got the time to actually finish the conversation."  
  
"Understood," His tone is a bit put out but it's clear he does understand so Ray lets the lapse go un-remarked.  
  
Ray parks in his usual spot outside the consulate with some reluctance. When Fraser reaches for the door handle Ray takes his wrist, "Ben, Don't forget about lunch, okay?" There's a pleading note to his voice and despite the public location he leans in for a quick kiss.  
  
"No chance of me forgetting Ray," Fraser assures when the kiss ends. "Call me," He instructs as he shuts the door behind him.  
  
Ray chuckles when he notices that Fraser left Dief behind. "You`ll have to stay with Frannie during lunch Dief. I wanna take Ben someplace nice today. We`ll bring you a doggie bag, okay buddy?"  
  
Dief woofs agreeably. Which garners another laugh, "Just don`t let slip about us, okay? I`ll break it to her myself."  
  
Somehow Ray doesn't mind nearly as much as he used to when Dief licks him, of course Dief doesn't try to french his ear anymore which might have something to do with it.  
  
Frannie quickly puts on her best hunting smile when she spots Dief. Ray stifles his own smile, "Sorry to disappoint Sis, Frase is at the consulate, the Ice Queen just banished Dief for the day, so I agreed to bring him in with me."  
  
"Oh," Frannie looks about as depressed as he'd suspected over that one. "Is he coming by later?"  
  
Ray thinks about it for a minute and shrugs, "Probably."  
  
"Okay then," Frannie says with a shrug of her own. "Lieu left a new case for you- a suspected arson down by the docks. I put the file in your inbox."  
  
"Thanks Frannie," He thinks about it a minute. "Next time I come by Ma`s we need to talk."  
  
Frannie raises a skeptical eyebrow, "You sick or something bro?"  
  
Ray shakes his head, "Nothing like that. Just... The station`s not the right place to discuss it."  
  
The eyebrow stays up, "If you say so."  
  
Ray sighs but goes to his desk and promptly spends fifteen minutes just staring at the file. Stopping the conversation before it started was the right decision. It had to be. Stopping in the middle would have been pure torture. Well assuming it was good news at any rate... But what if it had been bad news? Sure, he knew Ben well enough to know it couldn't be *bad* bad news, but that didn't rule out you-fucked-up-a-little-Ray bad news. Like now that it meant staying the night maybe he wouldn't come over as much. Yes he said he wanted to be there, in Ray's apartment, Ray's bed, but the way he said it... It sounded like the start of one of those old "duty comes first" speeches.  
  
On the other hand he hasn't even begun one of those speeches in about four months. Four months and eleven days, at least. Losing Ben would crush Ray, he fell too hard by his very nature to believe anything different, but would having him and not getting to see him as much really be any better? The questions swirling in his head had Ray simultaneous berating himself and picking up his desk phone to call the consulate. Before either truly got a chance to ring "Vecchio!" was called loudly across the bullpen.  
  
Ray manages not to cringe, but just barely. He runs a hand through his hair as he goes into Welch's office. "Yeah Lieu?"  
  
"Shut the door." Either a rather bad sign or a completely innocent one.  
  
He shuts the door and bites his lip before turning around. "Li-" A raised hand cuts him off.  
  
"Sit down Kowalski."  
  
"Sir?" He does as he's told, truly confused by the use of his real name.  
  
"Whatever you get up to at home these days is none of my business-" He gestures again stalling protest or complaint with a quelling look, "If you didn`t want anyone to know something was going on you should have started wearing collared shirts Ray." Ray blushes and covers the mark with a hand. "As I was saying, what you do is your business but when it affects your work I have to intervene. Either you get out there and start doing your job or I`m gonna have to suspend you for a couple days."  
  
Ray continues to blush, "I-I`m sorry Sir, I`ll get going on this. I shouldn`t bring it to work with me I know that. Sorry."  
  
"Just go do your job Kowalski, I know sometimes... things intrude on our work, and if I honestly thought this was going to become a problem I wouldn`t be giving you a chance to fix it on your own. Now get out of my office."  
  
"Sure thing Sir."  
  
Before Ray can reach the door Welch clears his throat, "And whatever he said or did I`m sure it was a misunderstanding Kowalski."  
  
"It`s not like that. I mean we didn`t have a fight or anything-" Ray stops when he realizes what he's saying. He runs a hand through his hair, "I guess you know then?" Choosing not to be the one to say it out loud.  
  
"I know," Welch confirms evenly.  
  
"And... you`re alright with it?" Ray asks a little floored.  
  
Welch shrugs, "You both do good work, so long as it doesn`t throw a monkey wrench into the way things work around here I figure it`s not really my place to care. Just watch out that you both remember you do still *work* together."  
  
"We keep that line pretty well defined," Ray says without making eye contact. Then risks a little clearer admission, "You know how he is about duty."  
  
"True," Welch concedes. "Now get to work already."  
  
This time the words in the file make sense, besides lunch comes a lot quicker if you don't just sit and wait for it.  
  
*******  
  
Fraser does his best to school his expression into something more neutral as he ascends the steps to the front door of the consulate. He can feel Ray's eyes on his back but doesn't risk a glance back as it would ruin his efforts to school his expression. Thankfully Turnbull is no where in sight as he enters the building. In fact he makes it most of the way to his office before Inspector Thatcher clears her throat behind him, "You`re late Constable, and out of uniform."  
  
Fraser pointedly glances at the clock, "I`ll be ready for duty in five minutes Sir." He would never *say* his superior was wrong, but the consulate didn't open until nine and it was still ten minutes till.  
  
"Did you assist Detective Vecchio on a stake out that I wasn't aware of Constable?" She asks before he can take so much as a single step.  
  
"No Sir. My time spent with Ray was entirely unofficial in nature," Fraser responds rather boldly. Almost daring her to react.  
  
"See that it doesn`t happen again." Her tone is neutral, but barely so. "Once you`re properly attired I have a list of arrangements for the Norwegian ambassador's visit that I expect you to see to."  
  
"Yes Sir," This time she lets him retreat to his office and as he's closing the door he hears the front door open again.  
  
A second later the Inspector sighs and says, "Good morning Turnbull."  
  
For a split second Fraser's furious. If he's late so is Turnbull. Despite the act, and assertions to Ray, he knows she sometimes uses her position to express her personal displeasure with him, but this is the first instance that brings the word harassment to mind. Her warning that this wasn't to happen again seemed directly pointed at the unspoken portion of their conversation.  
  
Due to years of practice, and months of hurriedly undoing the same process, he manages to be properly attired well inside the prescribed five minutes. He pauses outside the Inspector's office to crack his neck and allow his anger to abate a bit. "Reporting as ordered Sir?" His rigid tone seems to put her at ease and he only just manages to maintain his composure when suddenly confronted with the mental image of her reaction if she had heard the easy, relaxed conversation he and Ray had shared less than an hour ago in Ray's- hopefully soon to be their- bedroom.  
  
"Please see to these arrangements by early afternoon." She pauses just long enough to hand him a neatly typed three page list. "I wish to be able to forward the details in today`s communiqu which is to be faxed to the Ambassador`s office no later than 3 o`clock."  
  
"Right away Sir, but if you would be so kind as to find ten minutes or so in your schedule later this afternoon I have a... personal matter of which I feel you should be apprised."  
  
Her eyes stay riveted to her blotter as though she is trying to force her eyes to focus, "I have time now Constable."  
  
He considers it a moment before nodding, "As you wish Sir. I will be changing my place of residence in the very near future and therefore will require instruction as to when you will expect me to report for duty of a morning."  
  
Her eyes flicker up to meet his for less than a second, "A change of residence?"  
  
"Of late I have found a more inviting prospect than an uncomfortable cot in a rather confined office. Frankly Inspector as both you and Constable Turnbull maintain off-premises accommodations I didn`t think the concept would seem foreign to you."  
  
"I simply meant can we expect this change of residence to coincide with any other change in vital statistics or benefits information on file with the RCMP, or is it an isolated change? Because if you are going to require certain forms they may prove difficult locate."  
  
The flimsy excuse wouldn't fool Diefenbaker, let alone any reasonable human being, but Fraser smiles at her just the same. "I am hoping it will coincide with other changes, but at the moment only a change of contact information will be required for my file. If other forms are required I will locate, or if need be order, them myself Sir. Thank you for your time." Rather than waiting for her dismissal, which would be the polite thing to do he turns on his heel and leaves the room.  
  
As he makes the tedious and largely unnecessary arrangements he's been assigned to oversee certain thoughts circle in the back of his mind. What has he done? How could he assume Ray would agree? What in the name of hell possessed him to rise to her bait about vital statistics and benefits? And had she drawn the right conclusions or something else entirely?  
  
Even these thoughts halt when his father's voice breaks the silence of the office, "You seriously mean to pursue this nonsense with the Yank then Son?"  
  
He sighs, "For the last time Dad it`s not nonsense it`s a relationship and his name is Ray. Stanley Raymond Kowalski if you must."  
  
"Benton, do you honestly think that this will last? What will th- Stanley do if you get transferred back home?"  
  
"I`m... hoping that we`ll make that decision, and others like it, together. While I would still like to return to Canada it is no longer among the requirements of a place being home."  
  
"How can you say that son?" Bob gives him a wounded expression, "I raised you with more national pride than that!"  
  
"You didn`t raise me at all," Fraser snaps, just a little peevishly.  
  
Bob is affronted, "Is that any way to speak to your father? It`s disrespectful, that`s what it is."  
  
"You`re dead and you`re meddling. I`m within my rights."  
  
"All the more reason to be respectful."  
  
"Is there some purpose behind this visit?"  
  
"I suppose I just wanted to know that your... partnership is all right. The past few nights you`ve seemed... down trodden when you returned home."  
  
"Our partnership is going to be just fine. As always Ray`s instinct was spot on as to what was required to reopen communication between us. Now unless you know something about Norwegian preferences in tea and pastry I really do need to get back to work."  
  
"I`ll leave it to you then Son," Bob agrees returning to the closet and shutting the door firmly behind him.  
  
Something about his discussion with his father settles Fraser, the questions are still there but somehow he trusts the *feeling* that Ray is on the same page more than he had before. As if saying it made it more real.  
  
Still when his direct phone line rings and he's absolutely certain it's Ray on the other end he can't help but feel that 3:30 is a long way off. "You've reached Constable Fraser, how may I assist you?"  
  
"Hi Frase, it`s me," There's a nervousness in those four words that makes Fraser want to just say everything, right now.  
  
"Hello Ray, how are you?"  
  
"I`m good. A little distracted..." The pause is significant, he can't say why but they both know. "Working a warehouse fire, looks like a mob thing. You?"  
  
"I-um, that is to say, I share your distraction, but I`m afraid the earliest chance to remedy it will be at 3:30."  
  
"Why`s that?" Ray sounds like they just told him they were canceling hockey season and banning pineapple as a pizza topping in the greater Chicago area.  
  
"Inspector Thatcher has me making arrangements for the Norwegian Ambassador`s visit at the end of the week."  
  
An annoyed growl, "She didn`t take kindly to your... arrival then?"  
  
"I`d say she took exception, and that she may have inferred just what we were thinking of telling her."  
  
"Welch knows for sure. But he seems good with it. Isn`t this the conversation we`re supposed to be having face-to-face?"  
  
"One of them," Fraser concedes.  
  
"So tell me why Norway needs to have a chat with Canada in Chicago of all places."  
  
"Don`t you need to be getting back to work Ray?" Fraser asks confused, they never just chat during business hours.  
  
Ray lowers his voice, "I need to hear your voice for a minute or two here Ben. I`m not doing so hot with this whole putting an important conversation off thing. I could use a little bit of grounding, so talk to me, would ya?"  
  
Fraser smiles at the sentiment, "The particular impetus for this visit is the case of three preteen siblings with dual American/Norwegian citizenship who were recently orphaned and need special assistance with the immigration process so that they can be placed with their Canadian aunt. And it seems the Ambassador and the Inspector share certain acquaintances."  
  
"Sounds like the usual nonsense to me," Ray mutters. "Shit, you`re right, I gotta go. Lo- See you at 3:30, right?"  
  
"Absolutely Ray, and I love you too."  
  
With that they both hang up. Ray gets up from his desk as Mitchell from the arson investigator's office enters the bullpen. The news isn't surprising, it was your run of the mill gas torching, started just inside the back door of the building.  
  
When Ray thanks Mitchell and turns around he finds Dewey leaning against his desk smirking, "You looked like somebody danced on your grave back there on the phone Vecchio, your secret girlfriend drop your sorry ass?"  
  
"Hockey tickets fell through you jackass, and who says I got any kind of a girlfriend anyway?"  
  
Dewey points at Ray's neck, "She`s been leaving her mark on you for months Vecchio, you mean to say it`s some stranger that`s been sucking on your neck?"  
  
"I have no idea what you`re talking about," Ray asserts as though Dewey's unhinged.  
  
"Sure you don`t. What is she the Chief`s daughter or something?" Dewey presses.  
  
Ray snorts, "When pigs fly. I've seen the Chief, and any kid of his would have to be homely." This earns him a conspiratorial chuckle, and a tiny twinge of guilty, oh he's got it bad.  
  
"That`s no way to talk about a fifteen year old boy Ray," Frannie admonishes from just behind him. He manages not to jump. "Fortunately for him his mother was good looking. Now if you boys are finished gossiping there`s a call for you on line two Dewey, and Fraser called and left you a message Ray. Did you call him for help on the arson thing?"  
  
"Yeah I did," Ray checks the impulse to say that they'd hung up less than five minutes ago.  
  
"Good. He was real careful to make sure I got the message right, said you`d understand," She hands him a phone message slip and walks away. "To: Ray From: Fraser Subject: Regarding your call Message: You`re not the only one. Call if you need to. Frase might be able to help with the case given details."  
  
It makes Ray smile, especially since he knows exactly what Fraser means. He grabs his jacket and heads out stopping next to Frannie's desk, "Thanks for the message Frannie, mind watching Dief for the afternoon?"  
  
"Sure thing Ray. Tell Fraser I`ve got him."  
  
"I`m sure Frase`ll appreciate it. Just make sure he doesn`t end up coated in powdered sugar okay?" Dief whines from his spot by her feet. Ray chuckles, "Comere furface." Dief huffs but gets up. Ray goes down on one knee. "You`re getting away with murder here as it is buddy. Don`t make yourself sick, and don`t annoy Frannie, or I`ll have to let slip about you pestering that retriever from 2B." He ruffles Dief's fur and smiles at the snuffle he gets in return. "We`ll see."  
  
Ray stands and finds Frannie staring at him, "You sure you`re not feeling sick?"  
  
"Not in the least Sis, I can assure you I am fit as a fiddle."  
  
Frannie rolls her eyes, but Ray can't find it in himself to be annoyed. After all *he* not only got an `I love you' from Fraser *during business hours* on a consulate phone line but also a message that meant `I want to hear your voice too, call me' and Frannie would kill for either. If he was acting inordinately happy, well without knowing why of course she thought he was unhinged. But he can't check the impulse to ask, "Can`t a guy just be happy?"  
  
Understanding dawns in Frannie`s eyes, "She moving in with you or something?" She gestures at the oft mentioned mark on his neck in an indication of who she means.  
  
Ray sighs "Something like that." Before she can ask anything else he leaves.  
  
An hour later Ray is sitting in the GTO staring at the remains of the burned out building. He picks up his cell phone and calls Fraser, "Hi Ben."  
  
"I`m glad you called Ray. Did you get my message?"  
  
"Sure did. And I as much as I wish I could say I called so you could hear my voice I could really use your thoughts here."  
  
"I`ve got a few minutes, and even if you didn`t call just to let me hear your voice I still can. What`s puzzling you Ray?"  
  
Ray sighs, "This looks like a mob thing, usual MO, usual warnings at the scene, but it doesn`t feel like a mob thing. The warehouse was empty, my guys tell me the protection money was paid up, there was no reason for any wise guy to be after this place. Hell the land's worthless. And frankly the owner, a James Lawson, just don`t seem scared."  
  
"Insurance fraud?"  
  
"Nope. Only insured to replacement value. No ex-wives or girlfriends with personal grudges. No kids. No business partners."  
  
Fraser makes a small "hmm" noise, "Any other sort of partners?"  
  
"Bridge partners? Doubles partners? Dance partners? That sort of thing?" Ray asks laughing. "Looking into it. He wouldn`t say one way or the other and it`s not as if we`ve got a secret handshake or something."  
  
"We?"  
  
"Gays, excuse me, homosexual males, Ben. And don`t pull the who-me? Act, you`re talking to the guy who`s been moaning your name at least four nights a week here. Even if only technically you`re one of us."  
  
Fraser laughs, "Actually Ray I was just surprised that you so easily identify yourself as gay rather than bisexual. Or that you`d label yourself in such a fashion at all. Personally I am quite well aware that I`m gay." Fraser hears the harsh static of the fax machine in the main hallway and sighs, "Unfortunately duty, such as it is, calls. Call me if whatever new information you garner doesn`t prove helpful, won`t you?"  
  
"Of course I will Ben. You know Instinct needs a good dose of Logic most of the time, and where the hell else am I gonna find it?"  
  
"I could probably suggest a place or two, but I don`t want you looking."  
  
Ray laughs, sweet and warm, "Freak."  
  
"I`m not the one using our work relationship as a form of innuendo. Er well I didn`t start it at any rate."  
  
"Guilty. Now go get that work done, I expect you to be ready to go in four hours. Love you Ben."  
  
"And I you Ray. I`ll see you then." With a slightly wistful smile Fraser makes his way to the front desk. And practically walks into Turnbull.  
  
"Constable Fraser! Good morning sir!"  
  
"Good morning Turnbull."  
  
"If it`s not too presumptuous of me, sir... I understand from the Inspector that you are relocating, might I inquire as to your new posting?"  
  
"New posting?" Fraser stares at him blanking for a moment. "I haven`t taken a transfer, Renfield. I`m moving to an apartment in the city."  
  
The use of his first name puts Turnbull at ease a bit, and he lowers his voice, "Oh, when the Inspector said you were leaving I simply assumed..."  
  
"I assure you that`s not the case. I simply find my current housing arrangement to no longer be... appropriate."  
  
Understanding dawns on Turnbull`s face, "I can see what you mean."  
  
With a brief flash of smile Fraser retrieves his fax and returns to his office.  
  
******  
  
Trust Fraser to be right even over the phone with his mind on other things. Lawson's friends, and one of Ray's CIs confirmed he was indeed gay, and had at least two disgruntled exes. And what was worse is they were pissed over the same incident, so motive wouldn't be a fast track to the solution here. Turned out he'd been dating them both at the same time and slipped up, made arrangements to meet them both the same night, at the same club. Ray had been glad to hear that both had the sensible reaction and raged against Lawson rather than each other.  
  
Unfortunately both had solid alibis. But it did give Ray some insight into Lawson's refusal to admit he was gay. The stories certainly didn't make him look good, at any rate. Not that Ray hadn't thought of it, as a matter of fact his gaydar went off while he was shaking hands with the guy. It had simply taken the better part of ten minutes for Ray to identify that particular warning bell, as it was a fairly new one. Which struck Ray as odd, but he went with it. Like so much of the last four months explaining it would just muck things up and then he'd have to fix things rather than enjoy them.  
  
Of course none of it really mattered, because in terms of the case none of this information was getting him anywhere. Sure it had given him a couple of leads, but they were dead ends. And the ego boost of the blonde trying to get his phone number was sweet but the kid had *nothing* on Ben, even disregarding the whole madly-in-love business.  
  
Which left Ray where he'd been more than an hour ago: sitting in the driver's seat of the GTO looking at the burned remains 618 West Grand Avenue. Just as he's beginning to dial Fraser's direct line again a hunch hits Ray hard. What if some idiot is as bad with numbers as Ray is with Italian? Trusting that instinct will tell him if he's taken yet another wrong turn he calls Frannie instead and has her check out the ownership and history of 816, 168, and 186 West Grand.  
  
And what do you know, 168 has the equivalent of a rap sheet. The CPD has busted up three raves there in the last fourteen months. And raves piss all sorts of people off. Kids who can't get in, kids who get high and ruin their lives, rival drug dealers. Hell might even piss the mob off if you stiffed `em on their cut. No matter which it was this feels like a good lead and Ray sets out to follow it almost single mindedly.  
  
******  
  
Fraser is making tea in the consulate's kitchen when someone clears their throat behind him. He steels himself for another conversation with Turnbull filled with awkward gestures of commiseration or some inane chatter with a random visitor. And completely loses that measure of composure when he turns to find Inspector Thatcher sitting at the dinning table. "Inspector, what ca-"  
  
She gestures for his silence and sighs heavily. "Constable, normally I wouldn`t say anything, but given your... history I have to ask. Are you certain this young lady that you`re seeing is trustworthy?"  
  
He thinks on it for a moment before deciding that Ray would surely agree that the Inspector belonged on the list of those to be told. Besides, it just might have the satisfying feeling of giving a bit of her own back. "As he is an upstanding member of the CPD with several citations I do believe I would deem him trustworthy, yes."  
  
"He?!" Her shock wipes away her concerned superior facade with ruthless efficiency. "Am I to understand that it is *detective Vecchio* that you are seeing?"  
  
"Well as that is precisely the case, yes," Fraser can't help but smile at her expression. "I thought you already knew that Sir. I did tell you that I was spending my time with him."  
  
She looked at him like she'd never seen him before. "I see. If you`ll excuse me constable."  
  
He didn't say a word as she left the room. Nor did he say anything a moment later when Turnbull entered the kitchen looking as if he'd just kissed the queen. "I`m sorry Sir, I didn`t mean to intrude but I couldn`t help over hearing... Congratulations sir."  
  
He felt his cheeks flame, "Thank you Renfield. If you`ll excuse me I need to return a call." Once in the safety of his own office he began to laugh and spent almost ten minutes unable to do anything else. When it calmed he wasn't sure if it was relief or panic, but then that would have to wait, Ray would arrive soon and it'd be best if he were ready to leave when that happened.  
  
******  
  
Ray grins as he watches the low-level mobster wanna be walk into the cell and sit down. Some days everything just *clicks*. Even the paperwork goes fairly quickly and easily. 3:05, prefect timing. He detours to the men's room to make sure his clothes look alright and his hair is in at least passable style, Ben admitted to liking the `experimental' style a month or so back after all. Of course thoughts of Ben, his day, and the mirror in front of him lead Ray's attention to the mark on his neck. He runs his fingers over it, gaze locked on it. Most of the nervousness he's felt since walking Dief drains looking at that cluster of broken blood vessels. Far from shame Ben's been showing *possession* and somehow Ray's missed it. From a man who has trouble expressing his emotions a hickey is a stronger declaration than staying in the damn bed all night. How had he missed it?  
  
He smiles goofily at his reflection and then glances at the mirror at large to find Huey and Dewey laughing in the doorway, he blushes scarlet at being caught but doesn't say a word.  
  
Huey manages to calm enough to say, "Keep blushing like that and Big Red`s gonna get jealous."  
  
"Yeah, stop stealing the man`s style," Dewey puts in.  
  
"You wouldn`t know style if it bit you on the ass." The blush calms and Ray's expression becomes annoyed, "Could you two take this show on the road? You`re blocking the door."  
  
Huey moves but Dewey stands firm, "Hot date?"  
  
"Yep, with a plate of chow mien. Unlike some people I solved a case today and I think that earns me a lunch break."  
  
"Hot date," Huey confirms. "Betcha Big Red knows who she is."  
  
Ray laughs to himself. If they only knew. He makes one last detour to Frannie's desk, "Is there anything I can bring you? Ya know, for watchin' Dief for me?"  
  
Frannie gives a surprised little laugh, "Whoever she is she`s good for you. You don`t need to bring me anything Ray, thank you."  
  
"Think nothing of it Frannie. Besides, polite suits me, doesn`t it?"  
  
"Go use your cheap lines on her," Frannie pushes him toward the door.  
  
"My lines are not cheap," Ray calls over his shoulder. He tries to keep the good feeling that the thought of ending the long hours apart had brought him but it begins to slip into nervousness as the consulate comes into view. Thankfully at least Fraser is waiting for him when he pulls up.  
  
Despite the fact that the stated purpose of the meal is to talk neither says much of import for rather a long while. Finally Ray sighs loudly, "If it`s bad news Ben, just say so. If you`re having second thoughts or thinking we should slow down... Well I can`t say it`s okay but just tell me, I`d rather you were honest with me."  
  
"S-Second thoughts? Never. I`ve never been so certain. The only bad news I have isn`t anything like that. It seems Turnbull over heard the Inspector and I talking and now knows about us. I wasn`t sure if you`d wish to include him in the list of people we were going to tell..."  
  
"*That`s* why you`ve been so tense this whole time?! Tell every stranger you meet on the street Ben, I`m all for the honesty thing. I really thought you were going to give me some spiel about how since it meant staying the night now you wouldn`t be able to see me as often or something."  
  
Fraser blushes hotly, "On the contrary Ray, I was thinking... well that is if it`s not too presumptuous of me... I`d rather like to stay every night if you could see your way to permitting it."  
  
Ray flushes, though with pleasure or embarrassment is not immediately apparent, "You sayin' you wanna move in with me Ben?"  
  
Fraser considers his response carefully, "I`m saying that`s what *I`d* like. If as you say it`s too fast I`ll understand of course, but I do hope you`ll consider it."  
  
"How fast can you be packed?  
  
Fraser doesn't respond to that, save a wry smile. Ray chuckles, "Right. Are you coming to the station later?"  
  
Fraser raises a confused eyebrow at the apparent non sequitur, "I`d planned to, yes."  
  
"Good. We`ll pack your stuff up when we get back and load it into the GTO. Then at the end of the night we`ll be good to go." "Now?" Fraser asks wide eyed. "I`d thought perhaps after your shift at the precinct..." "Why wait? Thatcher knows right?" Fraser can't help a guilty start at that. "Okay Ben spill. What is it you think you`ve done now?"  
  
Fraser smiles, "You know me too well. The inspector was... baiting me. Trying to figure out who I was seeing and I rose to it. I informed her I would be moving from the consulate, so yes, I`d say she knows. I didn't mean to assume... I just said it."  
  
"Even if you had assumed you would have been right so quit th the nerves thing on me okay?" Ray runs a hand through his hair. "Now can we have the discussion this was originally supposed to be about?"  
  
Fraser thinks about it for a moment, "About who we're going to tell? Certainly."  
  
"We've established that Thatcher, Welch, and Turnbull know. I'm going to tell my parents, nothing to discuss there really. But... Would you... What do you think of telling Frannie? I'd do it of course, but I think she oughta know."  
  
"I um... Why would you want to tell Francesca?"  
  
"Because she's got the biggest crush I've ever encountered on you Ben. And she's sort of my sister. I'd prefer we tell her before she finds out on her own and gets hurt worse," He blushes, "We don't have to, not right away anyway, but I'd like to."  
  
"I... If you honestly think it will save her some pain it's perfectly all right with me. But please don't tell her out of some need to stop her behavior... It's no threat to what we have and no real bother to me..."  
  
"You impl.. Implying this is a jealousy thing?"  
  
"No," Fraser assures almost too quickly. "I`m not really sure what I`m implying. I just thought... I suppose I thought telling anyone as loquacious as Francesca would be counter productive to the idea of keeping the information contained."  
  
Ray takes a moment to dissect this statement, "I don`t think she`d be gossipy about this. I think she`d understand that it`s a delicate situation. It would be her brother she`d be outing after all." Ray's snicker is almost wicked. "And from what I know of the guy that`d be poetic justice or something, so it`s win-win."  
  
"I suppose that`s true," Fraser concedes.  
  
"What about you Ben, who else is on your list?" Ray asks curiously.  
  
"I didn`t have anyone else on my list, Ray."  
  
Ray carefully controls his expression, "Oh. Okay then. We need to pick up boxes or anything on the way back to the Consulate?"  
  
"What`s wrong with my not having anyone else to tell Ray? Aside from the others at the 27th precinct I don`t really know anyone else."  
  
"It's nothing Ben. It's not important."  
  
"Ray," There's a warning in Fraser tone, "think about where not talking got us last time."  
  
"Right here. In a nice restaurant having lunch over plans to move in together?" Ray makes it clear he's deliberately missing the point.  
  
"No Ray. Barely sleeping and terrified that what each of us really wanted wasn`t going to happen."  
  
Ray fixes his gaze on the tabletop, "I just... well I thought you might tell Maggie. She`s what`s left of your family right? Well you talk about your Uncle sometimes, and Buck who sorta counts, but you know what I mean."  
  
"Oh. I hadn`t even considered that..." Fraser's expression is mingled surprise and concentration. "But Maggie and I do correspond fairly regularly and it is the sort of thing she asks about. I suppose I will tell her, if you don't mind."  
  
Ray chuckles and covers Fraser`s hand with his own, the only gesture he`s sure is in the approved playbook, "Anyone and everyone Ben, just so long as you get the last name right where possible. As for Maggie... I want her to know. Like I want my parents to know." A deep, reassuring breath, "I`m in this for the long run Ben, and if you are too our families should know. `Cause they`re going to have to deal with it."  
  
"Ray," The word is so soft it's almost a whisper and the hand under Ray's slips away, moving to stroke his cheek. "I love you, and you know I wouldn`t just say that. Of course I`m in this for the long run, and you`re right Maggie`s my family and she should know. As should your brother."  
  
Ray blushes, "I sort of already did... Well I told him I was in love with you anyway. He said only I could fall for somebody who was screaming `not interested' with every word and gesture, then he told me to be happy."  
  
The hand on his cheek slips under his chin and guides him forward for a kiss, brief but sweet, and open, "He obviously never saw me anywhere near you then. Because I distinctly remember my body, and occasionally my mouth, asserting rather vehemently that I *was* interested."  
  
"Well it must have been speaking Canadian Ben, cause I`m not the only one who missed it."  
  
"We speak English in Canada Ray," Fraser chides. "Albeit more politely."  
  
"And those pants probably weren't helping," Ray muses.  
  
"Most definitely." The chuckle is warm, "Though I doubt that was the purpose the RCMP had in mind."  
  
Ray raises an eyebrow at that, "I wouldn`t be so sure. Could be part of the don`t ask, don`t tell program. Less to ask about if you can`t see..."  
  
Fraser smiles and steers the conversation firmly back on point, "So your brother took it well then?"  
  
"Yes. Mark was always cool. Wants me to be happy first and foremost, doesn`t much care how I make it happen. Anyone else we over looked?"  
  
"Not at the time being," Fraser asserts with an air of finality.  
  
It takes Ray a moment to process that response. "Ready to get a move on then?"  
  
Fraser checks the time, "I think that`d be pertinent if we`re to move my belongings before I'm due back on duty."  
  
Ray nods and gestures to their waitress who hurries over almost too quickly. "Could we get the check please, and if you`d be so kind as to wrap this up for me? Thank you." He notes Fraser's raised eyebrow. "I promised Dief a doggie bag if he didn`t give me trouble about being left behind."  
  
"I`m sure it was such a hardship for him. Honestly Ray, you spoil him rotten."  
  
"I do my best. Besides, he always leaves the bedroom when *I* ask him to, doesn`t he?"  
  
The waitress blushes bright red, "I... I`ll be right back with that check for you."  
  
Ray watches her go for a moment before laughing, hard. "See? That wasn`t so bad was it?"  
  
Fraser's blushing himself, "Bad? No. Embarrassing? A bit, yes."  
  
"So she knows we`re sleeping together. What`s to be embarrassed about?"  
  
Fraser thumbs his eyebrow, a gesture Ray hasn`t seen in rather a long while, "I`m not used to strangers knowing details of my personal life."  
  
Ray considers this, "Okay. I`ll give you that one. Just don`t sweat it too much, okay Ben?"  
  
"I`m not particularly concerned Ray. I just feel a certain... shyness about it."  
  
"Alright Ben," Ray gives him a quick kiss. "I`ll keep things clean in public if you`ll feel better."  
  
"As long as it`s only in public."  
  
Neither of them says anything when the waitress returns. Not until after Ray has paid the check does either of them speak, when Fraser's urge to be polite overrides his unease. So with a smile he says, "Thank you kindly Ma`am."  
  
Ray chuckles at the look that garners, and explains, "He`s Canadian."  
  
Inside fifteen minutes all of Fraser's things are packed and neatly stowed in the trunk of the GTO. "Anything else Ben?"  
  
"Not that I can think of. I`m due back on duty Ray, as are you."  
  
"See you at 5 then." Another kiss, this one longer and a bit deeper than the ones at the restaurant.  
  
"Until then," Fraser murmurs as Ray exits the consulate.  
  
As he passes the reception desk again Turnbull smiles at him, "Can I assume you are back on duty now Sir?"  
  
"Yes I am Turnbull. Did you require my assistance with something?" Fraser asks attempting to reign in his attention again.  
  
"No sir. I simply took a phone message for you, from Miss Vecchio," He's holding up a phone message slip.  
  
"Thank you kindly." The slip is standard, right down to the message, "Need translator for Chinese, can you come to station early?" Before he's aware of making the decision, Fraser is knocking on the Inspector's door.  
  
The Inspector`s voice is exasperated when she calls, "Come in."  
  
"Inspector Thatcher? If I could have a moment?"  
  
"Yes Constable?" Her voice is stiff, formal.  
  
"I received a message from the 27th District Police Station, they need a translator. If you might see fit to letting me leave early they could benefit from my assistance."  
  
She gives him a skeptical look, "I will not accept dereliction of duty simply because you`ve become... attached Constable."  
  
He purposely blanks his expression, "I resent the implication, Sir, that my interest in helping the CPD is based on my connection to Ray. As I`m sure Leftenant Welch would attest I offer my assistance to whomever would benefit from it at the 27th and this request in particular has nothing to do with Ray, as he wasn't even at the station when it came in."  
  
She seems to consider it. "If the CPD has need of your services who am I to deny them aid?" The tone is almost sarcastic, but Fraser ignores that in favor of having just gotten his way.  
  
"Thank you for your understanding Sir. Good afternoon," He manages not to smile but it's a close thing.  
  
******  
  
Ray is beaming as he enters the bullpen and he knows it. Dief yips and rushes to his side, "Hey buddy. Yes I brought you lunch, as promised. Come on over to my desk and I`ll set you up."  
  
Dief trots after him and waits patiently while he sets the plate as far under his desk as possible to keep the wolf contained. As he moves back to stand up Dewey comes over to him, "Hey Ray. Frannie took over the break room, put a chair under the door handle. She`s crying. Says she`ll only talk to you."  
  
His smile suddenly drops at that, "Any idea what brought it on?"  
  
Dewey shrugs, "Nope. Nobody said or did anything to her that I saw."  
  
"Okay man, I`ll talk to her. Just try and give us a few minutes, would ya?"  
  
"Sure thing Vecchio, bring me some coffee when you come back."  
  
"Depends on if it`s your fault she`s got the door locked."  
  
"Truth be told I think it`s *your* fault," This comes from Huey who has just joined them.  
  
"We`ll see," Ray says and hurries off. As described he finds the break room door securely locked. "Frannie?"  
  
"Ray?" He can hear the tears in Frannie's voice, as well as the scrape of the chair moving and the slide of the lock being flipped. She doesn't say another word until he shuts the door behind himself. At which point all she says is, "Lock that."  
  
He turns and does it and begins to ask what's wrong but she cuts him off. "How`d your lunch date go?"Deciding to heed the warning he hears in the question he answers honestly, "It was greatness. That`s not what you`re upset over though, so what`s wrong?"  
  
She wipes a tissue across her eyes, mascara smearing badly, "About fifteen minutes ago Lieu asked me to get somebody who speaks Chinese down here. I called the first person who came to mind, Fraser. They told me he was out to lunch. With you." She leaves the statement hanging.  
  
It takes a few minutes to figure out just what she's not saying. Then it hits Ray like a runaway train, "I`m so sorry Frannie. I wanted to tell you myself. That`s why I wanted to talk to you at Ma`s."  
  
"Why didn`t he just tell me? Rather than acting like he had no idea what I wanted..."  
  
"You know Ben, Frannie, he`s always worried about everyone else first. He was more concerned about hurting your feelings than being embarrassed. I guess he just never realized it was sort of embarrassing you too..."  
  
"And you? Why didn`t you tell me back when this... this thing between the two of you started?"  
  
"That`s complicated Frannie. The first few days I wasn`t sure there was anything to tell. A couple of stray kisses don't always mean something. Then it was that I was too floored to tell anyone for awhile. And well... You`re not exactly the best at keeping secrets Frannie, and this could get your brother into some serious hot water..."  
  
Pure fury dawned on her face, "You think I don't know that? We`re locked in the damn break room for Christ's sake Ray, why the hell do you think that is?"  
  
He held up both hands in a defensive gesture, "I was scared okay?"  
  
"Of me?" She asks incredulously.  
  
"No. Of saying something and turning out to be wrong. If I`d been a passing fancy then telling you would have just been setting myself up to be slapped down all the harder, get it?"  
  
"Um, no Ray I think you lost me on that one."  
  
"I was being an insecure idiot. Made some bad assumptions. Ignored things I knew about Ben. I was wrong, but I didn`t know that until very recently."  
  
She puts up a hand in a wait-a-minute gesture, "You thought *Fraser* was just... toying with you?"  
  
"No. Not really anyway. I was more scared it meant more to me then it did to him, I guess. Like I said I was putting too much weight on some actions, not enough on things I know are true about him, I was an insecure ass."  
  
"And now?"  
  
Ray finds himself blushing, "Everything he owns is in my trunk and the Ice Queen is fuming. If that`s not love I don`t know what is..."  
  
Then Frannie does something entirely confusing, she smiles brightly while collapsing into a chair as if sucker punched.  
  
"Frannie? Aw shit, I didn`t mean to rub it in like that."  
  
"No, I`m glad. I mean I know with you two no one could think it was anything less, and you are the only one I`ve ever seen make him happy... I just... An hour ago I was still plotting to get him to notice me. I`m happy for you, both of you, but I`m a little... overwhelmed too."  
  
"I really am sorry you found out that way Frannie. It`s my fault. After all this time I picked a bad day to be indiscreet."  
  
"Listen to you! `Indiscreet,'" Frannie starts laughing uproariously. "I was right, he is good for you. Your vocabulary at least."  
  
Ray laughs too, "My manners too. Mum`d be real proud."  
  
"I noticed. I`m probably not the only one, either."  
  
"I`m getting the impression we haven`t been nearly as subtle as I`d thought we were."  
  
"Well you haven't at any rate."  
  
"I`m not the one who is evidently territorial."  
  
"Hey, I`ll bet I could find marks on him too!"  
  
"You`re not getting a chance to try," The words are harsh but his laughter is genuine. Then he gives a shrug, "but you might be right."  
  
"So am I gonna get some juicy details here?"  
  
"Not now, not ever. Even if I was okay with you knowing, he`d *kill* me."  
  
"Oh you`re no fun."  
  
******  
  
The utter silence coming from the bullpen is noticeable before Fraser even reaches the doors. When he enters the room the reason for the lack becomes obvious. The two most vibrant of the regular occupants of the room, Ray and Francesca are not present.  
  
Detectives Huey and Dewey look relieved at his arrival but before either can say anything Leftenant Welch calls to him. He offers Welch a smile, "I understand you need a translator Leftenant."  
  
"Yes, we do, in interrogation room 2. But first I think there is a slightly more pressing issue for you to deal with."  
  
"Sir?"  
  
"It seems Miss Vecchio has locked herself in the break room and was then heard crying. She refused to admit anyone but her... brother. He has been in there," Welch checks the clock, "over twenty minutes. As the situation likely has more than a little to do with you I think it best if you attempt to encourage them to leave the break room."  
  
Remembering Ray's earlier words Fraser blushes a bit, "I`ll do my best to expedite their emergence sir."  
  
"See that you do," It's a terse dismissal, but in this one there is no sting. In fact it seemed to speak of his deep concern for both his wayward subordinates.  
  
As he approached the break room Fraser focused his attention on trying to glean some information about the activity behind the locked door but nothing was particularly telling. There's nothing for it, he simply knocks on the door. "Ray? Francesca?"  
  
Ray unlocks the door and chuckles at Fraser's uncertain expression, "Get in here for a minute, you owe somebody an apology, and I figure you deserve the same back."  
  
Fraser enters the room obediently but then pulls Ray to one side, "Are you certain this is the time and place?"  
  
Ray shakes his head, "It`s probably the worst possible place Ben, but it`s not like I picked this. I was an idiot, figured it didn`t hurt to... not deny it when she guessed I had a lunch date. Guess I forgot that they might turn up a reason to call you. So it turns out we hurt a friend. I`ve apologized, now it`s your turn, so out with it, no time like the present."  
  
And to Ray's shock and amusement though he blushes Fraser turns to do as he's told. "I am truly sorry Francesca. It was never my intention to hurt or deceive you. I thought perhaps ignoring your advances would be less hurtful than rebuffing them. I suppose it never occurred to me that finding out my own interest lay elsewhere second hand would make my silence hurtful rather than shielding."  
  
Frannie nods, "I get that you weren`t trying to hurt me. Either of you. And I`m sorry I ignored that you were clearly embarrassed."  
  
"I... understand your prior behavior rather well and it is most decidedly excusable. While I was uncomfortable it was my own fault, not yours Francesca," Fraser says with the hint of a smile. Ray files *that* away as something to ask about later. Possibly in the shower or in bed pre-morning-beverage. Certainly while Fraser's guard is down at any rate.  
  
Watching Ray watch Fraser Frannie laughs and crosses to the door, "Don`t forget what I said Miss Manners."  
  
"You are so dead!" Ray growled at her, shaking his head. "I suppose we both have work to be getting on with."  
  
"Right you are Ray. You`ll be at your desk?"  
  
"So far as I know. Dief too. See you in a bit."  
  
******  
  
"Yo Vecchio where`s my coffee?" Dewey demands when Ray returns.  
  
"Sorry Dewey. Forgot."  
  
"So it was you that pissed off your sister then?" Huey guesses.  
  
"Nope."  
  
"Then what was it?"  
  
"None of you business. Now can it would ya?"  
  
"Touchy. Your girlfriend insult her or something?" Huey ventures.  
  
Ray doesn't bother to answer, save a roll of his eyes.  
  
"Only one thing gets Frannie worked up Jack, and you know it as well as I do," Dewey imparts sagely. "Big Red must have finally told her he`s not interested. Which gets Ray chewed out because he`s the guy`s best friend and all."  
  
"Or she decided it was time to fight Ray for him... She beat you up buddy?" Huey tilts his head as if genuinely curious.  
  
Before he can think of what he's doing Ray smirks and boasts, "She`d loose."  
  
They both stare at him for a second before laughing heartily. "Good one Vecchio."  
  
Huey shakes his head, "Don`t let Fraser hear you joke like that. He`d probably clock you or something."  
  
Ray drops his head to his paper work, thinking, `about as wrong you can get, Huey. Any further off and you'd be booking your return tickets in Cantonese.'  
  
When Fraser enters the bullpen twenty five minutes later the smile he flashes at Ray is all it takes to convince Ray that all the ribbing in the world is worth it to know that he can expect to wake up to that smile tomorrow and, hopefully, for the rest of his life.  
  
The End. Of this story at anyrate.  
  
Epilogue  
  
Life was perfect.  
  
Sure they fought over silly shit. That Ray'd left the milk open when he put it in the fridge. That Fraser left his straight razor on the bathroom counter, where it just begged to cut a not-fully-coordinated Ray. Whose turn it was to give Dief his last walk of the day. About when would be the best time to implement Ray's ride-off-into-the-sunset plan. About what to send Maggie for her birthday. But most of the time the fight was forgotten before the dinner dishes were done.  
  
And on the job they fought like cats and dogs, but the solve rate had gone up not down so that was well enough.  
  
The sex was still great and frequent, if less desperate, more 'I-love-you's and less 'have-to-have-you-now's.  
  
There was a sense of purpose and home and Love that he'd simply never known, so when his father asked that was all the answer he had to give: life was perfect.

 

  
 

* * *

End Communication by CC

Author and story notes above.

Please post a comment on this story.  
Read posted comments.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all I noticed today that the two sequels to this weren't posted and have remedied that. Cheers.


End file.
